


Under Me

by wenjunhui1006



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, MafiaAU, Smut, kind of mafia i think, they are just badasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenjunhui1006/pseuds/wenjunhui1006
Summary: Wonwoo is a mercenary hired to save the headmaster of one of the most powerful branches of Korean Mafia, Kim Mingyu.





	

  
The anxiety because of the fear of the unknown was something that send a shot of adrenaline as the minutes passed, while he watched the big iron gate a few kilometers away from him. Wonwoo's fixation for danger was never something healthy, he knew that. He knew that every single scar on his body means his inexperience and lack of prepare, his lack of compromise with what he was willing to do. Every patch in his skin was also a sewn piece of his soul. But all the affiliations with the Divine were left behind when he decided to live this kind of lifestyle, that took away his expectations of grow old in a rocking chair in some camp house in 50 or 60 years. He couldn't afford to wait for tomorrow every time he walked past the door, to God knows where, with zero predictions if he would at least have a decent burial if he failed.

The mercenary life was something frowned upon by the most peoples. Which person in right mind would risk it's own life for money? Because that was the point: Wonwoo was never the politically correct, he never had problems doing the dirty job in exchange for a good reward. His jobs never had a social nature; kill someone to bring piece only showed how the world needed saving. No, Wonwoo liked the raw part of the accords. He worked for the filthy part of the world. His clients weren't the United Nations or some diplomat that dreamed to end wars by decimating some thousands of innocent people. Wonwoo killed who needed to die so his job could be completed. He never wasted a bullet shooting someone with no specific reason. The part of him that was able to separate right and wrong still exist even if he was condemned to spent a lifetime burning in hell.

At the beginning he liked to denominate himself as a body guard of hostile environments. It wasn't easy to explain to peoples that you needed to kill to live, literally. If he didn't kill he would be killed, and he rather eat than be eaten. But as life was teaching him that as long as he keeps faithful to his own principles the others opinions were like a dust in the desert, he accepted his life as it has been drawn. He didn't had a mission like Kevin Costner in The Bodyguard, he was just the menial. Someone who was paid to clean someone else's mess. But the adrenaline and the risk that every new work brought, made worth all the hostile glares every time he was lucky enough to arrive at a hospital when his injuries became pretty bad. Most of the times his wounds were treated by force. He didn't had time to look for a doctor every time he needed a suture. First Aid was the basic for a lonely wolf like Wonwoo, since nobody was there to have his back and injuries could become a problem if he didn't knew how to minimize it.

That morning Wonwoo was hired to rescue a powerful head of the Korean mafia, Kim Mingyu, who had been caught by enemies last night. Most of the times the big bosses didn't left their big mansions and security to venture themselves on the field, it was stupidity. They were too valuables to be exposed to the real danger. The safety of their armored cars and bunkers hideouts around the world was the imminent solution for those who could demand a head in a silver plate with a simple snap of their fingers. But this Mingyu guy seemed like the exception to the rule.

Wonwoo always studied his hirer before accepting a proposal. Even if the amount of money was tempting - more dangerous the mission, more the bosses were willing to pay - Wonwoo always weighted the pros and cons.

The man never put himself in an unknown field where the risk would be higher than the reward. The calculation between life and death should always be more than 50/50 or then it was goodbye to the hundreds of thousands in his bank account. Every risk should be calculated; go in and out of a hostile place, depending on just your own abilities and background wasn't easy, but Wonwoo never entered a place too fit to escape smoothly.

Rescue Mingyu was not going to be easy, but it was neither be the hardest mission Wonwoo ever got in hand. The younger mob - Mingyu was just 27 - was protected by surveillance cameras and armed mans, the highlight of the party. A rainfall of machine gunshots right on your direction it's not something Wonwoo could say he enjoyed. The hard part would be get in. Not that it was hard to do, it would just be complicated. The 12 meters gate in front of him was the only way in and out of the little Dracula castle where they were keeping the underground Prince of Gangnam. The place seemed too old to have security system - or any other electronic equipment to be honest - but Wonwoo always did the homework. They had cameras around the house perimeter, but Wonwoo managed to sneak into one of the blind spots to observe for a few hours. He noticed the first pattern two hours after arriving: a white car prowled the whole property every two hours, just one man in the vehicle. The second pattern he noticed at the third hour: the number of guards in the front gate used to change but they were never more than four. Wonwoo could guess that there were no more than 10 peoples inside.

When the white car appeared again in his sight, in the 14th hour of vigilance, Wonwoo waited patiently until it passed a few meters in front of him, in the blind spot of the surveillance cameras. The silencer of his gun still sounded too loud in the maddening silence of the night in the vast dirt field in the middle of nowhere. Wonwoo was a dead shot, he never missed a target in his 10 years as a mercenary. It wasn't for nothing he was considered the best in his area. Cold, calculative, dangerous and lethal. He had heard this words numerous times while his hirers tried to make him take a job. The car kept on his route with the dead body of what one day was the driver still attached at the sit, in front of the wheel. Wonwoo was fast enough to run and sit on the passenger sit without being seen. Get rid of the body wasn't that complicated; in the second camera's blind spot, Wonwoo smoothly opened the drivers door, letting the lifeless body fall with a flump on the ground floor.

The guards on the door didn't bother to check on the car every time it came back to the big captivity. They assumed nothing could happen in a round of a few minutes. Wonwoo had a cold grin on his face when he parked the car together with a few - and expensive - others. His trained eye had captured three peoples that would block his way as soon he got out of the garage. The easy part of all that was the lack of security camera inside the house. _Dumb enough to think they are impenetrable_ , Wonwoo thought.

Wonwoo was armed with some knifes just in case he needed to fight heads up. It wasn't his forte but the man had never lost a fight in the last 8 years. The pistol in his right hand had ceased to weigh a few years back, after his firsts deaths. Kill someone is a rush of adrenaline, is the shame and the thankfulness. Shame because together with a person you kill their plans, future and dreams, but you are thankful that your plans, future and dreams are still alive. Rather eat than be eaten. It wasn't a christian thought. But it never stops hunting you anyway, it doesn't matter to which God you pray.

Wonwoo shot 3 times in 3 different peoples before they could even react. He always had the patience to put the corpses together in a hidden place, so it would not caught attention to anyone that could pass by. The time they waste looking for bodies - dead bodies, most of them - could be the time Wonwoo used to save his own ass.

The entrance that leaded to where Mingyu could be was not that full as he imagined. 4 guards were wandering around the big white anteroom that had two big pillars on each side and was partially illuminated and had a big iron dual port, from which he could hear some low grunts that made him imagine the extension of the damage on Mingyu's beautiful face.

He took some deep breaths before the first shoot, from behind one of the big pillars in the room. With his good perception he could notice when the body fell on the ground with a thud. Three to go. The other guards were in position, Wonwoo could practically see the guns pointed out. But he knew they wouldn't shoot; at least not now. Call attention to a problem from outside that room could mean that they would lose their heads, even if they could finish Wonwoo up. The second shoot hit the man from the far left. The pillar that was his hiding place seemed like it was shrink with every gunshot, the tension building up, the fear of being found.

The steps coming closer to him seemed like bombs exploding in a field of sunflowers; every slow step knocking the air out of Wonwoo's lungs. He had been in this position countless times before: two enemies trying to surround him so they would have higher chances to succeed. It wasn't that easy to knock down two armed peoples, Wonwoo was aware of that; He had a scar on his right ribs to remind him of it. But the instinct it's the x factor in times like this. The instinct is what always take you out of complicated situations in which if Wonwoo spare too much time thinking rather than act it could cost his life. So what the mans thought it would be a true strike was just a jump to Wonwoo's instincts to kick in.

The man on his left had the gun in his right hand and just a second ago he could have blown Wonwoo's head out. But the gun had already dropped to the floor thanks to Wonwoo's skillful knife ability. But the man on his right was faster and had Wonwoo on his hands, locking him on his embrace, strangling him. Are in moments like this that Wonwoo admire the most his profession, in moments of danger and necessity. Using one of the variety of martial arts he had improved through time, he disentangled himself from the firm grip, throwing the weight of the man - a few kilos heavier than him - over his own body, making him fall back on the ground, losing the air. Wonwoo did not hesitated a single second before, with all his precision, stomping on the man's neck, making a maddening noise as the bones in the place broke.

The passage to the next phase of his job was free.

Wonwoo had something that some people may judge as morbid: he liked to laugh at danger. So, gathering all his black humor, the man knocked three times on the door in front of him.

The confused look on the face of the man who opened the door made Wonwoo hold back a laugh; it wasn't the most appropriate moment to have a fit of laughter. With one precise movement, Wonwoo passed the man out, blocking his way in. He was yet to call attention to his presence and shot a gun in such a short distance could damage his plans of getting out without being shot. While holding the man up in front of him, like they were casually talking, Wonwoo allowed his eyes to wander around. Beside his target, only two other mens were in the room. They were too involved in torturing the man tied to a chair, covered in blood. He could hear the talk content; they were basically trying to psych one of the most cold blood mens of Asia. Wonwoo wanted to laugh. Mingyu could use any kind of poor reverse psychology to disarm his tortures. But he looked too tired - or bothered - to talk.

Wonwoo drew the gun for the 4th time that night and used two more bullets. When the two bodies fell on the ground, he released the man he was holding up, who fell like a sack of potatoes. Wonwoo rushed to Mingyu, who had his head down, a few blood fillets coming out of his mouth. His button shirt was stained with dry blood, in places which Wonwoo could predict to have wounds and cuts that would hurt like a bitch. He freed Mingyu from the ropes without much difficult, judging from the beginners knot tying him up. Wonwoo wouldn't be surprised if Mingyu had already untied himself. But even if he could, Wonwoo was smart enough to not judge Mingyu as someone so stupid to face at least 10 armed mens with his bare hands.

When his hands were finally free, Wonwoo watched as Mingyu caressed his wrists, that were probably numb. The ropes on his feet were out in a second and Mingyu finally stood up. Wonwoo could notice he was a few centimeters smaller than Mingyu, enough to have to look up to look at his client's eyes. The taller looked around for a few seconds through his unfocused eyes before turn to Wonwoo who had his arms crossed in his chest, waiting for the man to recompose.

"Ready to go?" Wonwoo asked, walking towards the door.

"Give me a gun" Mingyu said, voice low and dangerous. Wonwoo did not really trusted in mafiosos with guns around him.

"Sorry boss, i work alone" Wonwoo gave a humorless smile.

"You work _for me_ , not _with me_. Give me a gun". He said, looking impatient and even more dangerous.

Wonwoo was used with clients that could be a diva. But that used to happen once they were already at the safe hideout, and they usually tend to discuss about them wanting to pay less for the second part of the accord. But Wonwoo was smart enough to not awake Mingyu's wrath. He may not trust the mob, but he wasn't stupid. He gave Mingyu a Glock 9mm before gesturing for the taller to follow him. The path was free, the group being more on the beginners side as he imagined.

The walk until the garage were with careful steps, waiting for a surprise attack that never came. After entering a car of Mingyu's choice - Wonwoo could see a little of vanity, the taller seemed to want to get out in style - a Porsche Carrera, the only snags seemed to be at the front gate. Two guards at each side of the big iron gate waiting to check on who was going out with that car for the first time. Mingyu didn't hesitated to shoot the two man's at his side from the window at the passenger sit and Wonwoo saw himself obligate to reduce the speed, since it wasn't a automatic gate. Wonwoo shot one of the guards at his side but spared the other, who seemed yet to be old enough to be in this kind of mess. He noticed how the boy was not willing to put up a fight, seeing he was the one at disadvantage. Wonwoo stopped the car and opened the window, pointing the gun at the boy. He saw a lock with numbers on the gate and realized they would need a pass code.

"Open it". Wonwoo said in a calm voice, and the boy just rolled his eyes, inserting the password and opening the door for them.

Wonwoo gave a smile when the boy looked at him again.

"What's your name, boy?" Wonwoo asked.

"Jihoon", the boy said with a voice who did justice to his childish features.

"Well Jihoon, I hope you never roll your eyes at me again or I will blow your head out" Wonwoo said, in a friendly way.

The boy quirked one eyebrow, in a silent dare and rolled his eyes again. Wonwoo gave a warm laugh, one he didn't heard in a long time before leaving the insolent boy behind.

___________________________________________________

They had to spend at least 24 hours in a cheap motel at the road just in case any kind of retaliation were expecting them along the way. It was the customary procedure. Wonwoo had to ensure the client's safety before send him to his designated address.

The drive to the almost abandoned place by the woods was quiet, none of them really having something to say. It was always like this, the relationship with the persons he worked for were only business. Wonwoo would not invite any of them for breakfast anytime soon.

But of course he still could spare a glance.

Mingyu was trashed. The mercenary could notice some parts of his face starting to swollen. But he was still handsome. Something about his aura, maybe. Mingyu had something mysterious on him, that made Wonwoo want to be able to pry more at the man's life. He had a important appearance even in his current state - like he was still better than everyone else even if he was seriously beaten up. The fact that he always had a scowl on didn't surprised Wonwoo though. Of course he would be grumpy, he wasn't a criminal for being all smiles and gentle with peoples.

Of course the relationship with peoples mattered. If Mingyu was able to become a leader it was because he had someone to follow him. The kind of leadership he had, however, was not the one that win people's heart. He earned their fear and made them trust him to know what was better for them as a group. That's why Pledis was one of the most respected groups around Korea. Mingyu had some stories that help to build his reputation. Wonwoo didn't want to know if half of them were true, to be honest. The mob had something that he, as a mercenary, was aware about: you don't trust anyone who wants you to do something themselves weren't up to. But their methods to fix things - sometimes threatening whole family's, that was something Wonwoo could not bring himself to agree.

Mingyu's tall figure was sprawled in the passenger seat with a bored expression. Wonwoo could see something was frustrating him by the way his face scrunched up every now an then. As he paid more attention, being subtle to not be caught staring, he was able to figure the cause of the discomfort. Mingyu's shirt was cut in some places, and with dry blood in others and it seemed to be really pissing the tall men of have to keep it in place every time it stick to his body or fell of his shoulders. With one smooth movement, that Mingyu was not able to caught until it finished, Wonwoo grabbed the knife he had on his boots and cut the shirt in the middle, making it fall on Mingyu's sides. The now exposed skin was something to remember. Even if it had some bruises, the tan complex was to die for. Mingyu's defined chest had a few scars that Wonwoo was able to see due to the car's light being on. His evident abs had some purplish bruises but it seemed enticing, inviting. Suddenly Wonwoo caught himself thinking about leaving more purple marks around the man's body. Much more pleasurable marks. After deciding he had ogled enough on the sinful body he looked at taller's face, a shameless grin plastered on his lips.

"Much better" Wonwoo said, pulling the car out of the road.

He drove for around another minute before stoping the car. The walk till their bedroom - shared bedroom since Wonwoo was not going to risk letting Mingyu alone while he was under his care - was silent and filled with a new tension. A sexual one.

+

Wonwoo was not the one to hide his actions, so he was checking Mingyu out shamelessly while the tall male walked a few steps ahead of him to the room 17. Mingyu's body on his full height was something even more pleasurable to look. He had long, slender legs fitted inside black jeans that hugged his thighs deliciously. The male also had a round butt that let Wonwoo's hand tingling to slap. As if the man had not being spanked enough, he chuckle. If Mingyu had notiiced the smaller man burning wholes on his back, he did not showed any kind of reaction to it.

Wonwoo was glad he requested a room with two beds. They were too small to fit both him and Mingyu without being uncomfortable - or too comfortable.

The place was not five starts, but he had spent his nights in worst places. The beds had clean sheets and the place smelled like detergent. The bathroom was small but clean but it didn't had hot water. Wonwoo knew it would be better to sooth Mingyu's probably aching body but well, luck sometimes wasn't on their side.

As soon as they entered the room Wonwoo threw his bag on the floor and himself on the bed. He was more exhausted for the whole spying thing then for the action itself. Mingyu entered the bathroom with no second thoughts and soon Wonwoo could hear the water running. When he had this kind of dangerous outgoing and had to spend the night out, Wonwoo always had new clothes to change into, sometimes more than one set. He would be lying if he said he didn't think about Mingyu's hot body naked inside his blanks since the taller surely didn't had any piece of clothes at the moment. But he was lucky enough Wonwoo had more than one set of clean underwear and was in a good mood.

When the taller left the bathroom, Wonwoo was shirtless and with a first aid kit opened in bed. He noticed how the man just had a towel around his waist and once again, in the shamelessly way he could, he stared at Mingyu's body - which was drenched by the way, droplets of water disappearing inside the towel. He followed the path the water was tracing until he felt something hit his head. It was a pillow. Mingyu had a murderous look on his face and threw him a pillow. Wonwoo wanted to laugh.

"I could just strip the towel off if you like" Mingyu said, rolling his eyes while flopped in bed.

Wonwoo threw him the clean underwear and a big hoodie. It was everything he had for the taller, though. He hadn't brought sweatpants and his jeans surely wouldn't fit Mingyu's deliciously waist. And just as himself suggested, Mingyu tore the towel off right in front of Wonwoo, pulling the boxers on right after. The smaller let out a chuckle and got up from the bed, reaching Mingyu before he wore the hoodie.

Wonwoo not so gentle pushed Mingyu to the bed behind him before touch the taller chest - to clean his wounds.

After showering and cleaning from all the dirty and stained blood, Mingyu's injuries were not that bad. Wonwoo even thought he could have been stabbed somewhere, but the cuts were, most of them, superficial. Wonwoo was taking his time applying the medicine in the cuts so they wouldn't infect. He was being professional - really. The smaller man had done this tons of time, mostly to himself though, since he was not the one to help his clients doing more than what he was been paid for. But something about Mingyu's body, the way it seemed like it was always read to be claimed and touched... Wonwoo could not bring himself not to.

Mingyu was pretty much sited, while Wonwoo was standing in front of him, in between his legs. It was a suggestive position, even more when Mingyu leaned to hold himself on his elbows, muscles on his stomach tightening. Wonwoo gave one experimental look the man under him and was greeted with a smirk, a playful glint on the criminal's face.

Wonwoo cleaned Mingyu's whole chest and started to pay attention to his ribs, which were badly bruised, like he was kicked there several times. When he put his fingers and pressed slightly, Mingyu jolted a bit in his position, a hiss leaving his mouth.

"It's broken?" Wonwoo asked as he touched the other side, trying to be gentle. He knew how much that shit hurts.

"I don't think so. It's just bruised. It seems like the only thing they knew how to do was kick". Mingyu answered with a bored tone.

For the ribs Wonwoo applied a medicine with his fingers, feeling the hot skin quivering under his touch. He didn't knew if it was because of the discomfort or because their skins were touching, but Mingyu's breath became erratic.

When Wonwoo kneeled down to look at the taller thighs, the vision was of pure bliss. They were thick and juicy, and wasn't that bruised as his upper body. Just a few red strains on the right one. But he found himself more willing to pay attention to that part of the body that was not bruised, though.

Wonwoo could see the man's legs were hairless and he couldn't help but imagine which others parts of the body were as well. The smaller gave one more look at the boy sated in front of him, meeting the same challengingly grin. Wonwoo couldn't help the satisfied moan that escaped his own throat when he licked the inner side of Mingyu's left thigh. He heard the man sigh and gave another tentative licking, hands placed in both legs, stroking up and down softly. Wonwoo was sucking all the way until the skin disappeared inside the underpants.

The shade of purple he left after suck and bite Mingyu's inner thighs were way more enticing then the ones already in the man's body, Wonwoo thought. Mingyu let a low whimper fill Wonwoo's ears as the smaller nimble tongue managed to find the skin under the briefs he was wearing, almost touching his groin.

The sound only made Wonwoo more eager. Who knew the man could make such beautiful sounds. It was like a bet with himself when Wonwoo decided he should hear all the type of those sinful sounds coming from Mingyu's mouth. Wonwoo spread the taller legs wide open before nuzzling his nose into the bulge between Mingyu's legs. He was teasing at first, wining a long sigh in return. Wonwoo gave one experimental lick through the underwear and won a a soft whine in response. Things were evolving.

Wonwoo's tongue lapped at the skin over the hem of Mingyu's boxer, tasting the bare skin of his stomach. He left open mouthed kisses from side to side until his mouth was on the curvy hips, and Wonwoo couldn't hold the urge to bit at it. The first moan was low, almost inaudible. When Wonwoo bit again, at the same time as he begin to lower the taller boxer's he could hear a promising sound.

Mingyu's half hard cock sprung free and just as Wonwoo imagined, hairless. The man gave one bite at the hot groin before wrap his hand around Mingyu's whole shaft. It was hot and started to pulsate on Wonwoo's calloused hands. The next exchange of looks gave Wonwoo the freedom to do whatever he wanted. The look of lust clouding Mingyu's eyes could say he wasn't giving a damn about anything but the attention he was receiving.

Oh, how relaxing it must be receiving a blowjob right after being held hostage for more than 15 hours. Wonwoo was sucking hard on Mingyu's now full hard dick, making slurp sounds that made everything even more dirty. Mingyu hissed when he felt Wonwoo's throat constricting around his girth and gave a loud moan.

" _Fuck_..." He said when Wonwoo started foundling with his balls.

Wonwoo could taste the precum oozing from Mingyu's cock, mixing with his own saliva, dripping to his chin. He spare a glance every now and again to look at Mingyu's pleasurable face and couldn't help but moan when the taller tug at his hair, helping him bob his head up and down. Wonwoo took the taller out of his mouth with a loud pop and started to jerking him in a slow pace, biting his thighs again. He could play with them for the whole day.

"I'm gonna... Ahn..." Wonwoo fastened his pace while sucking hard on the head.

Mingyu came with thick ropes of white creamy cum all over him and Wonwoo. Then smaller got up after milking him out, grabbing some tissues to clean both of them. The taller was flopped down on the bed, breath uneven but opened his eyes as he felt Wonwoo cleaning his own cum out of his thighs. Judging by the lidded eyes, Wonwoo could tell the taller was away from being satisfied.

After cleaning the taller, Wonwoo went to the bathroom to discard the tissue and take a shower. He was incredibly aroused but his body was dirt and he knew things would quickly escalate at this rate in bed. He left the door unlocked and soon as he thought, Mingyu was there leaning at the sink watching him shower. The view was mesmerizing. The taller was already half hard again, slowly stroking his own erection as he followed every little movement Wonwoo made. The smaller boy liked to provoke so he was being patient, slowly washing every part of his body. Mingyu, otherwise, was growing tired of the little game.

Stepping out of the sink, Mingyu went to reach Wonwoo on the shower - since he already entered the bathroom stark naked.

Wonwoo was surprised when Mingyu leaned down and crashed their lips together. He had been dying to prove the taller mouth since he noticed Mingyu had the habit of bite his lips. And he was not disappointed at all. It wasn't sweet, it didn't tasted romantic. It was rough, soured, Wonwoo could even distinguish the fading taste of blood. Wonwoo smiled when he heard a whimper as he took Mingyu's lips between his teeth and bite, provocatively. Soon enough he won the battle for dominance and had the taller pinned against the cold wall as he devoured his lips.

Mingyu's neck seemed like Wonwoo new favorite candy. He was leaving marks all over that place and down to his collarbones, sucking and licking every inch of skin. Mingyu's long sighs and the hand he had tangled up to Wonwoo's hair showed how much he was enjoying. The sensation of their bare skin completely touching each others now was something electrifying. Wonwoo let out a satisfied grunt when he felt Mingyu's cold hand wrapping around him, thumbing the slit and moving oh so slowly. Even if he could not enjoy the taller's body the way he wished since he sure could see the bruises in his chest - the chest he just wanted to claw and leave marks all over.

Mingyu gave one last tug at his leaking member before Wonwoo felt a inviting warmth involving it. Mingyu had put his cock in between his thighs and Wonwoo saw it as clear sign that he should start moving. He started in a slow pace, enjoying how soft the skin was. But he could not hold the urge to fuck hard and the grunt that came out of his lips when Mingyu squeezed his thighs around him. Wonwoo almost came when he felt Mingyu's lips sucking at the sensitive spot behind his ears.

Grabbing Mingyu by the hips, Wonwoo was ponding against his body with such force that he could hear Mingyu's pleased sighs as his cock rubbed up and down on Wonwoo's abdomen.

" _Fuck_... You like my thighs, don't you? Is it good to fuck them?" Mingyu asked in a low voice right at Wonwoo's ear, his hot breath sending shivers all around the smaller male body. He could do not but grunt and firm his grip at Mingyu's hips.

Mingyu was kissing all over his jaw and neck while still gripping at his head, pushing it back. Wonwoo was never the vocal type but he could not avoid loud moans and grunts when that sinful tongue found his erected buds. The mix of sensations was taking him over the edge. Wonwoo freed one of his hands from the delicious curvy hips just to hold tight on Mingyu's jaw, making the taller look at him in the eyes, and he could see the same maddening wave of desire reflected in the taller's.

"I'm going to fuck you until the only thing you'll remember is the shape of my cock buried inside that delicious ass of yours" Wonwoo said looking straight at his eyes, the hold on the taller jaw only tightening as he saw Mingyu's eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"You like it rough, don't you?" Mingyu asked as he turned Mingyu's body, his rear now aligned with his cock.

Mingyu's chest was pressed against the cold tiles, his head resting on Wonwoo's. The taller's ass only increased Wonwoo's arousal, his cock twitching at the sight of his hole clenching around the air as he kneaded his ass, eager to be filled.

"What a pretty little hole" Wonwoo whispered as he stepped back to have a proper view of that perky butt. "You're so needy for my cock, _look at that_ ".

Wonwoo knew they were out of lube, it wasn't something he had the need to include in his survival pack. With a fast scan across the bathroom he didn't saw any kind of oils or something he could use - besides a natural lubricant. And he was more than happy to provide.

Landing on his knees, Wonwoo squeezed and landed two loud slaps at Mingyu's ass cheeks. The way the taller bucked his ass at his direction showed how much he liked the treatment. Wonwoo gave one bit before separate the cheeks, his mouth watering at the sight. The way Mingyu squirmed in front of him just showed how he anticipate what was about to come.

Wonwoo gave one teasing lick at the puckering hole and Mingyu almost choked. The warmth was indescribable, Wonwoo could not control the eagerness that shot through him as he eat Mingyu out. The crying moans coming from the taller was not doing any good to Wonwoo's throbbing and leaking problem in between his legs.

He saw the taller knees almost giving up when his tongue finally passed through the tight ring of muscles.

" _M-more_... Fuck". The smaller male heard the broken cry and who was he to deny any requests?

Standing on his feet again - not before take a look at the little hole clenching around the air, Wonwoo pressed two fingers at Mingyu's mouth.

"Suck", he ordered.

The taller took the two digits in between his lips and sucked with eager, not paying attention at the dull pain of his bruised lips - even more bruised after the rough make out session. Wonwoo pushed his digits until they hit Mingyu's throat, making the taller gag.

"You suck my fingers so well, I can only imagine how those pretty lips would feel as you choke around my cock".

Mingyu was already trying to go down on his knees when Wonwoo hold him by the shoulders.

"Oh, not now... I want to appreciate everything you have to give, I want to fuck that beautiful mouth of yours and fill it my cum, but not today. I have to give you back in one piece and I'm already about to fuck the life out of you". He said on Mingyu's ear, letting the promise fill the air.

Wonwoo didn't spare time to bury the two fingers inside Mingyu's clenching hole, earning a gasp from the man at the wall. It was _so tight, so warm_. The squelching sounds that filled Wonwoo's ears as he fingered the taller went straight to the south.

When Mingyu started to buck his hips back meeting Wonwoo's fingers midway, he inserted the third finger, stretching the best he could. The way Mingyu's walls engulfed his fingers were a sinful promise to his leaking cock and he could not wait anymore.

Removing his fingers, Wonwoo aligned his cock, rubbing against the puckered hole, making Mingyu push his hips back, trying to fill it up again.

"I don't have condoms" Wonwoo said, thoughtful. He was so, so horny at the moment that just the thought that Mingyu could turn back because of that made him want to cry.

"Fuck... I don't care, just fuck me already" Mingyu said and Wonwoo almost sighed I relief.

He entered the taller in one swift and precise movement. They were both trying to control their bodies. Wonwoo almost came right at the spotted when the tights and hot walls engulfed his whole length, bracing him so well. Mingyu was getting used to the intrusion but he could not hold the little whimpers as Wonwoo oh so slowly rolled his hips.

With a head movement Mingyu gave permission so the smaller male could move. It was not easy for Wonwoo to hold the need to fuck him rough, to test all the imaginable - and unimaginable - positions he could put the taller in. But the bruised body could just take a certain amount. Mingyu gripped at Wonwoo's hair and rested his forehead at the cold tiles. He was a moaning mess at the moment and Wonwoo was yet to reach his sweet spot.

And that didn't took long. Wonwoo took a hold on Mingyu's hips, bending him a bit at the wall. The long, tan and bruised back made such a sinful curve that Wonwoo wished he could take a picture, it was one of the most erotic views. Mingyu's hips were Wonwoo knew obsession, probably the third in the last hour. But his hands fitted so right as he rammed his cock into that round ass.

"You take my cock so well..." Wonwoo praised, low grunts filling the room.

When Mingyu's back arched and he fisted the wall, Wonwoo gave at particularly hard thrust, knowing he had found the taller prostate.

" _YES_ , _Y-YES_! _Right t-there, fuck me_ ". Wonwoo rammed harder.

"You're so tight. You like my cock buried in yours ass, hm?"

"Y-yes".

Wonwoo could barely hear the taller now. Mingyu was just a mess of moans, pleads and screams. His voice was disappearing, mouth hanging open as he let the droll and tears roll out of pleasure.

"Who knew such an important and feared mobster out there could be such a cock slut, hm?" Wonwoo said, wrapping one of his hands around Mingyu's shaft.

"Fuck... Your cock is just _so good_ " Mingyu whispered back, the dirty talking only bringing both males closer and closer to the edge.

The taller knees bucked, one of his hands reaching to find support on Wonwoo's arm. The smaller was slamming hard against him, brushing at his bundle of nerves at every thrust. Wonwoo reached for Mingyu's damped hair, roughly pushing it, making their bodies collide. They were back to chest and the new position allowed Wonwoo to feel more, go deeper.

The smaller could feel the familiar knot at his low stomach, and it was increasing at the same speed he increased his thrusts. Mingyu's seductive filthy moans filled his ears and everything was unbearably hot. He wished he could just stay there, fucking and fucking the beautiful man in front of him forever. It was addicting.

He felt his orgasm building at the pit of his stomach and started to pull off, but Mingyu clenched his walls hard around him, making him tremble and tug harder at the taller cock and hair. It was so tight that Wonwoo came right on the spot, filling Mingyu with his thick cum and giving one particular deep moan. Mingyu came with a loud cry when he heard Wonwoo's deep and raspy voice against his ear, his whole body quivering and shaking. They were both hyper sensitive but Wonwoo still milked both of them out, holding Mingyu's waist with one hand, burying himself deeper and deeper at the damped and pulsating hole. Mingyu came again and nearly passed out when Wonwoo thrusted hard against his prostate.

Neither of them could say a thing, there was a heavy and electric atmosphere in the air. They were still buried together, one resting on the other as the wave of dizziness and pleasure went down. When Wonwoo finally pulled out, he heard a disappointed cry.

Wonwoo turned Mingyu around, claiming his lips again. The kiss was still full of fury and desire but it was calmer, their bodies were exhausted. They were enjoying the warmth of each others breaths and tongues, chests heavy and breath uneven. But they were both satisfied. For now.

___________________________________________________

"Oh, please. The only moment when is acceptable for someone to roll their eyes at is when I'm fucking them senseless. You are pretty familiar with it, thought". Wonwoo said, playful.

Laying in bed never seemed so right. After cleaning themselves after little bit more of make out, Wonwoo and Mingyu flopped in their respective beds, bodies begging for a well deserved rest. Taking into consideration everything that had happened in the last hours they could probably sleep for two days straight.

Wonwoo was just remembering Mingyu that they had a schedule - he was a professional after all. He had a deadline to fulfill and he was a man of his words. Mingyu had to be delivered safe and sound, even if he didn't mind the few bruises he added along the way. Mingyu rolled his eyes at him and he playfully scolded the powerful man lying at the bed next to his. That Mingyu was not a assassin mobster who was respect and feared and could harm a butterfly if it stepped at his way. That man with a cute smile and puppy eyes could not be the same that was able to stole candies from a kid. Nope, not at all. Talking about kids...

"The only person that rolled his eyes at me and was left untouched was probably that Jihoon kid" Wonwoo said casually.

"What is that again?" Mingyu said, looking more interested. His tone was cautious, though.

"What?" Wonwoo asked, eyebrows arched.

"This boy, Jihoon. How was he? Physically, I mean". Mingyu seemed worried, something about his face changed.

"Are you interested? I don't really think he is your type, though", Wonwoo said with a laugh but only received a glare. "Well, he is small. Like really small, he seems like a kid. If I may remember his skin seemed really fair and... I think he had a blondish hair?" He said, thoughtful.

Wonwoo didn't knew why that question now but he understood something was off. Something had change in Mingyu's posture, his face was a cold mask now. Wonwoo knew he was now with the feared killer.

"Who contact you for this job?" Mingyu inquired.

It irked Wonwoo. That's not how he works, he was not even supposed to be talking with Mingyu. He was only the job. The fucking package to be delivered.

"I don't usually talk about the way I negotiate. You know, a magician need to keep his secrets". Hr tried to joke.

But Mingyu was not having any of that. Wonwoo could notice the defensive posture and the cold look in his eyes. It was a completely different person from 5 minutes ago and that wasn't a good thing. His experienced eyes didn't need to move to foresee Mingyu's next movement. Or to act in reflex.

Both had a gun pointed at each others faces. Wonwoo never thought the day would come when he would be threatened by his own pistol. But he was facing his Glock 9mm.

"Answer my fucking question". Mingyu tone was the one that send shivers down spines, which constrict throats.

"What is wrong with you?" Wonwoo asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Answer, Wonwoo. Now". Even his breath pattern has changed, his chest seeming to be heavy.

"It was a guy named Seungcheol. I don't really know why that's so important?" He asked again, Mingyu giving him a tired sigh this time, dropping the gun at its previous place, the bedside table.

"Have you ever heard of someone named S.Coups?" Mingyu said as he sat in bed, eyes wandering.

"He's a member of that Nuest gang, right? I think he is Baekho right hand or something". Wonwoo said, relaxing his posture and pulling his gun back under his pillow.

"Well, Seungcheol and S.Coups are the same fucking person". Mingyu said, looking pissed.

"What?" Wonwoo was really confused now. He was not expert about how gangs work but certainly someone could not work for the two teams. Not when Pledis and Nuest were like the Capulets and the Montagues. "Are you sure?"

"I was suspicious I had a insurgent. I was trying to find who and now I'm sure". Mingyu's knuckles were white as he gripped the sheets.

"How are you so sure?"

"That Jihoon boy. Seungcheol is the only one who could convince him to he part of this circus. The boy is new and has his own beliefs, we don't really put him to do the dirty".

"Why he would accepted?"

"Because the kid is obsessed. He would probably put a bullet in his father forehead if Seungcheol was the one who asked. He just couldn't imagine I would figure out. He may have thought you would just kill everyone there so he did not have anything to worry about. He would cut the leashes on the boy and betray me, nothing would hold him back anymore".

"Then why save you anyways?"

"He needed to put a scene. Jihoon is probably the only one from my group involved. He could not risk anyone else. Everyone is loyal to me, he knows that. So he needed to act like he was solving the problem, then no one would suspect". Mingyu gave another tired sigh and threw himself in the bed, hands massaging his temples. "Let me see the address he gave to you for the deliver".

Wonwoo reached for his bag and put a out a paper, one that was a completely lapse. He's used to memorize this kind of information, not leaving any evidences of his clients whereabouts. But everything about this mission was fucked up. He heard Mingyu shocked laugh when he read the address.

"What an amateur. That is one of Nuest's headquarters. That son of a bitch in heading me to them?"

Mingyu's face had a hint o disbelief, sadness but he main thing there was hate. Rage. It was like the only thing he was seeing was red. But what Wonwoo saw as the most dangerous thing in that beautiful face was the little grin creeping up to Mingyu's lips.

"Do you perhaps has extra bullets?" Mingyu said while laying in bed, eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"I never ran out of bullets. Why?" Wonwoo said, imitating the taller position.

They were not looking at each other. Wonwoo could feel Mingyu's was far, far away. He was drifting off to that bad and venomous side of him. The side that had a empire for rule and a heart to be kept in a cage.

"I have to kill a traitor".

 

_________________________________________________________________

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching a documentary about the life of a mercenary and then I was writing this, I don't even know how my head works tbh. My smut suck as always, sorry for that - and any typos or grammar mistakes. Please comment, that is my first attempt to write a story that involves action and I would like to see what you guys think about it. Constructive criticisms are always welcome, that will help me improve. Hope you guys like it, thank you :)


End file.
